Reunited and It Feels So Good
by random-gyrl
Summary: Post non humanity Steroline. It all starts with a guy walks into a bar. Stefan and Caroline get a chance to finally fall madly in love. Later chapters maybe rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello all! This is going to be a short little story maybe 3-5 chapters! Hope you enjoy!_**

Damon walked into a bar about 15 miles outside of Mystic Falls. He had about enough of his home situation. He and Elena got stuck with humanity-less Stefan after him and Caroline had a fight and he took off. Ever since Stefan and Elena had been closer than usual. Understandably though since Stefan nearly broke in half upon gaining his emotions back. He and Elena both missed Caroline terribly. Since Damon wasn't really as down and out as his brother and girlfriend he was sort of the odd man out sometimes.

Attempting to get away from the 'I miss Caroline brigade' he decides to take his drinking to a bar where nothing that has to do with Caroline will be found. Or so he thinks.

Damon sits on a bar stool and yells out to the blonde bartender "bourbon, straight".

Upon hearing his command the blonde walks towards the back room ignoring his request.

Damon, not in the mood to play games, vamps in front of the unsuspected girl grabbing her shoulders and turning her around.

"Caroline?!" "Heeey Damon." Damon, having not seen Caroline since Liz's funeral, just stares for a few seconds taking in the sight before him. He never really thought Caroline was dead and that he would never see her again. He did however think she didn't want to be found and would be hundreds of miles away from Mystic Falls. Not fifteen miles out.

Without even thinking he hugs the blonde. Something he had wanted to do at the funeral but decided against. Slowly she wraps her arms around him in return.

"It's actually really good to see you blondie."

"You too Damon."

Pulling away to scan her face for any sarcastic expressions or artificial sincerity he realizes her humanity is back.

"When did you get your dojo back Barbie?"

"My what?"

"Your emotions"

"Oh those. It's a really boring story, and not important. Let me go get you that bourbon."

Damon grabs her arm just enough to stop her and turn her around so she's facing him. Looking at his hand knowing she can't hide anymore, Caroline sighs. "Fine, let me at least get myself a bottle of bourbon. I'm gonna need it."

"Grab two glasses, it'll be a real party" he calls after her as she walks away to go get the bottle and glasses.

Sitting down and pouring herself a shot Caroline starts "Did Stefan ever tell you what our fight was about?"

Taking a sip out of his glass Damon shakes his head no.

"Okay well we were at a hotel and were enjoying this maid who brought us towels and I pulled away because I had enough but Stefan kept feeding. I told him to stop, he didn't. She already passed out and he kept going. So then I pushed him off of her and gave her some of my blood. After I took back my wrist and compelled her to go clean up and forget everything. He said he was leaving and that he was getting bored with me. I told him he could have killed her and that he needs to be more careful. That we were supposed to be having fun not raising caution wherever we go and killing innocent people. He said I was a terrible humanity-less vampire. That my guilt was killing his mood and he was leaving. It wasn't really much of a fight but with both of us not having emotions we really had nothing holding us together. No sense of friendship or whatever little spark of romance we had before this whole mess. So we went our separate ways."

"Not really much of a story blondie."

"Sorry I don't live my life to entertain you Damon. You wanted to know what happened and that's part of the story. Now should I finish or do you want to pay off your tab? You're on your fourth glass is it?"

"No continue."

"Thank you. Anyway about 2 months after our separation I was at a diner in Richmond eating breakfast. After my eggs and bacon I went outside and walked to the back of the diner. Leaning against the wall was a waitress on break smoking a cigarette. I was so hungry I forgot to compel her before my face got all veiny and my fangs poked through. She screamed and just started yelling and calling me a monster. I didn't even get a drop of her blood. I had a grip on her so she couldn't get away but my mind was somewhere else. All I could think about was after I turned my mom said I wasn't her daughter anymore. That her daughter was dead. And how much she hated vampires she killed them as a hobby for God's sake! She said vampires were monsters too. Anyway when I snapped back I compelled the waitress to go back to work and forget everything."

"Caroline you know your mom adjusted to vampires. She loved you. She may not have loved every vampire she came in contact with but I know the vampire she loved the most" Damon said giving Caroline a knowing look.

"I know she loved me. Anyway after that I went home. Like back home home. I hadn't been there since sometime after the funeral. And there wasn't really some magical moment or epiphany I had that flipped my switch back. I just found a picture of us. It was taken the day of graduation. I remembered her saying how proud she was of me. And I just wanted to be the kind of person that would make her proud if she was still here. So I spent about a week pulling myself together. And then I left to come here. It's not in Mystic Falls exactly but not far. So in case I needed to go back home to get away and reminisce in the good memories I could. I've been here for a month and it's been relaxing. Seeing random faces who don't know me or anything about me is really refreshing. And now here we are."

"Okay, well why haven't you called Stefan? Or Elena? Or Bonnie? I mean the first day she gets back from a prison world and you were treating her like she never even left. Bonnie went through hell Caroline. She was physically hurt multiple times thanks to the local witch psycho with a multiple personality disorder. And she was alone. Not knowing if she'd ever find a way out. How could you ignore that? Especially after turning your emotions back on?" Damon's voice kept getting louder with every word he was practically yelling.

"Why are you getting so mad and defensive over Bonnie?"

"Because I was where she was and it sucks. But that's not your fault. Sorry things have just been weird for a while now. But really why haven't you called? Stefan has been worried"

In barely a whisper Caroline asks "How long has his switch been back on?"

"I'd say for 2 months."

"I can't face them Damon.."

"Well you don't have to now. But you will eventually."

"Please don't tell them I'm here. I'm not ready."

"Alright. Well I should probably go. It's karaoke night at The Grill, I told Elena I'd go make an ass out of myself on stage if she'd take off with me this weekend. We're going to Cabo."

Standing up he turns to leave but stops. He turns around and gives Caroline one more hug. "I'm really relieved to see you Caroline. Stefan hasn't been the same without you. I really hope you decide to see him, soon." He releases her and with one last small grin he walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon pulled into the boarding house after his encounter with Caroline. Hoping that she would soon make her appearance and things would go back to normal. Well as normal as things could be.

He walked in the door to find Stefan sitting in the living room by the fire place. He was writing in his journal with his usual broody expression.

"What's up brother? Where's Elena?"

"She and Bonnie went shopping for the annual Mystic Falls Spring Fling next week."

"Nice to see Bon Bon finally getting back into the swing of things. It's only been 3 months." Damon replied pouring himself a drink. "Want one?"

"Didn't you just get back from drinking?"

"Does it matter? Now are you gonna take a break from writing Anne Frank or am I gonna drink by myself?"

"Sure I could use one."

As Damon handed Stefan his glass Stefan caught a whiff of something he hadn't smelt in about 90 days. A smell he has missed since the last time he saw _her_.

"Damon, why do you smell like Caroline?"

'Crap!' Though Damon. 'I knew I shouldn't have hugged her!' "What are you talking about? I think your imagination is still running from all that writing."

"No you smell exactly like her. Milk and Honey. I know because that smell has haunted my memory since I walked out on her. Did you see her?"

"You might need to lay off the bunnies man you're losing it." Damon replied in a weak attempt to shut down the conversation. Damon turned to walk away and Stefan vamp sped to pin him against the wall "Where is she?!" Stefan yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Damon barely breathed out.

"Tell me Damon. Please. I need her back." Stefan said this time much less angry and more desperate.

"I told her I wouldn't tell anyone that I saw her"

"Yeah well you didn't have to. I figured it out myself. Now please Damon."

"She's working at a bar outside of town." Damon reluctantly replied not being able to see his younger brother struggle anymore.

Stefan grabbed his jacket, walked out the door and got in his car. As he was driving to the bar he couldn't help the knots that started developing in his stomach. He had no idea what he was gonna say to her. Right before she flipped the switch everything was such a whirlwind. The crazy started with their kiss at the cabin, then her mom passed, the next day Caroline decided to get the funeral ready in one day with the help of all of her friends. Then the actual funeral, where all he had to do was tell her truth and things would have been okay but he was confused about his feelings for Caroline. They were so foreign to him. He and Elena fell in love instantly. Same for him and Katherine.

He and Caroline though, they fell in love like you fall asleep. Slowly, which to him was disguised by friendship. Or best friendship. And then all at once. Due to the situation and loss of Caroline's mom though the two were not able to enjoy their new found love. They were thrust into chaos.

As Stefan pulled into the almost empty parking lot all those thoughts that were in his head disappeared. His mind was now blank. Stefan had no idea what he was going to say. He got out of the car anyway and started walking to the door.

He opened the door, it dinged and he saw her.

With her back turned to him she called out "We close in 10!" Not hearing a reply she turned around and repeated "Did you not hear me? We close in-"

Before she finish her sentence or even turn all the way around Stefan vamp sped behind the bar and pushed her up against the wall.

He examined her face and took in every detail. He put his hand on her cheek. That was their thing. His eyes were boring into hers. Softly he spoke "I am never letting you out of my site again"

**_\- - Review please! I love writing but I want to know I'm actually writing something that's being read. I have so many great ideas for the next few chapters! - -_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note-Thanks for all the support! I finally worked the name of the story into a chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

Caroline's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Her mind thinking 1000 different things all she manages to squeak out is a meek "hi"

Stefan wrapped Caroline in the biggest hug she'd ever gotten.

He pulled away and asked "what kind of bar closes at 7 anyway huh?"

Caroline laughed and replied "the kind where if I need to compel the boss to let me off early I can"

Stefan smiles at the blonde in front of him so thankful to have her in front of him again. Not having to wonder where in the world she was.

"And where were you planning to go when you got off work miss Forbes?"

"Well I heard from a little birdy it's karaoke night at the grill. I could use a good laugh"

"It's a date then!" Stefan said confidently and excitedly. "If you want it to be" he said following up his previous comment.

Caroline's grin faltered knowing she would have to tell Stefan eventually. "Stefan, it's really great to see you. Truly it is, I have missed you more than you can imagine. But, I'm not the same Caroline I was. Do you remember how you said I changed and grew into myself when I transitioned into a vampire?"

Stefan nodded a little confused as to where she was going with this.

"Well I've changed, again. The always so optimistic Caroline is gone. Losing my mom changed me. I knew it would happen eventually, but now that she's actually gone I see things different. Damon's whole speech at my moms funeral about me was a waste of his time. 'A bright light in a sea of darkness', that's what he said right? Well my light blew out. So if you're looking for a happy, peppy companion who can lift your spirits you should just walk out now. I would understand" Caroline said finishing her obviously rehearsed speech.

"Is that it?"

She nodded in response.

"Caroline it's a person's own responsibility to be happy. I would never put that burden on you. I want you because you're you. I would love you if you were the most grouchy, irritable, crabby vampire in existence. And after you've gotten through the grief of your mother I have no doubt in my mind your light will come back. Because that's just who you are. And I swear to your Caroline I will make you smile and make you happy. I want to give you hope." he continued and took her hands in his. "And I am going to be here for you 100 percent. Whatever you need I'm here. I will do anything you ask Care, except leave. I can't do that. My heart, mind and soul won't let me."

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Well, watching your brother sing off key isn't my idea of a date. And just because I may not live in Mystic Falls anymore doesn't mean I've forgotten about the yearly spring fling next week. Let's call that our first date. Tonight we'll just hang out and catch up. Besides I've got two other friends I owe apologies to and I really miss them".

Stefan smiled, holding her hand he led her out of the bar and they took his car to the Grill. Stefan and Caroline talked the whole way there. For the moment, Caroline could feel her old self coming back.

Stefan and Caroline sat towards the back of the Grill, so Elena wouldn't see them until after her and Damon got off of stage. Caroline wanted to surprise her.

Elena and Damon walked onto stage.

Damon grabbed him and Elena a microphone.

Elena looked slightly nervous until Damon took her hand and she noticeably relaxed.

The music started playing and Damon started purposefully, obnoxiously singing "I was a fool to ever leave your side, Me minus you is such a lonely ride, The breakup we had has me lonesome and sad, I realize I love you 'cause I want you bad, hey, hey"

With those lyrics Stefan looked Caroline who giggling at Damon's half drunken singing but all Stefan could think about is how incomplete he felt without Caroline

Then Elena started singing perfectly on key "I spent the ev'ning with the radio, Regret the moment that I let you go, Our quarrel was such a way of learnin' so much, I know now that I love you 'cause I need your touch, hey, hey"

Caroline without taking her eyes off the stage because she enjoyed watching the duo have fun together couldn't help but think about how much their fight and her last few months had been such a life changing event. But even after the storm he still wants her? She promised to herself she wouldn't lose him again.

Together Damon and Elena belted out "Reunited and it feels so good, Reunited 'cause we understood, There's one perfect fit, And sugar this one is it, And we both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey"

The two continued the duet and exchanged loving glances back and forth.

Neither Stefan nor Caroline said a word but they both secretly were thinking to themselves, how appropriate the song was for them. After their time apart, reunited did feel so good.


End file.
